To Find
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: Lo que fue. Lo que no pudo ser. Lo que es y lo que podría llegar a ser. "¿En dónde estás?" "¿Por qué no puedo encontrarte?". Cuando lo inevitable ocurrió algo dentro de Rivaille se rompió. Aún roto, él siguió buscando. Buscar con la esperanza de encontrarte, ¿acaso tiene eso algo de raro?


-Se prende un foco, debajo aparecen 2 personas-

Hibary: Soy Hibary

Hikaru: Soy Hikaru

Ambas: Por favor trátennos bien de ahora en adelante -hacen reverencia-

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyoujin pertenece a Isayama-san. Si perteneciese a alguien como yo... huehuehue**

**Pareja: Rivaille/Eren**

**Advertencias: Ninguna**

**Especificaciones:**

"Diálogos de terceros"

-Diálogos de los protagonistas-

_Estoy brutalmente (y risueñamente) avergonzada *tee-hee*. Yo debí haber actualizado hace mucho mis otras historias pero... si. Ajajaja :D_

_El presente fic fue hecho para Soulxphantom, de "Shingeki no Homo" (página de facebook). Si les gusta el yaoi de SnK, ¡búsquenla! ¡Esa página es la luuuuuz! (/owo)/_

_*Ahem* Con respecto a Hikaru y Hibary... si, vivan con ellas (y conmigo) por favor *bows* -persona que las lleva en el alma tras más de 10 años aquí-_

Hikaru: Así que... ¿nuevo fandom? -tomando café-

Hibary: Yep :3 -tomando chocolate caliente-

Hikaru: ¿Y no deberías actualizar "The Subway" y "Amnesic"? Hace años que tienes los capítulos listos ._. -apunta a unas libretas viejas y gastadas-

Hibary: ... Si se -baja la cabeza avergonzada-

Hikaru: Y hablando de, ¿no deberías concentrarte en tus estudios? Tus notas no son precisamente buenas ¬¬

Hibary: -traumada, se tapa las orejas- ¡ ¡CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME SER, MUJER! ! ;O;

Hikaru: ¡ ¡ ¡SÉ RESPONSABLE DE UNA VEZ, MIERDA! ! ! -la vapulea-

_... Al fic entonces owo U_

* * *

One-shot(?)*: **To**** Find**

El día que lo perdí, no lo recuerdo hace cuánto fue.

Sucedió hace muchos, muchos años atrás. Esa persona existía pero los imitadores que hay ahora no existían.

El YO que es ahora no existía.

Fue súbita, la manera en que perdí a esa persona.

"Es necesario" dijeron.

"Traerá paz a la humanidad" dijeron

"... Está bien" fue lo que esa persona dijo.

¿Debí pelear más? ¿Debí revelarme? No. No habría podido. Con sólo ver su rostro sabría que no habría podido (o al menos eso fue lo que pensé).

El día que lo perdí estaba en primera fila. Los gritos de emociones mezcladas reventaban mis tímpanos y aún así no llegaban a mi.

Levantó su mirada, cuando todo ya estaba preparado, y sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos.

Sonrió, tranquilo, luego su rostro adoptó una mueca adolorida. Cerró sus ojos para intentar tranquilizarse y lo logró.

Comenzó a llorar, con esa horrible sonrisa puesta en su cara.

La hoja de metal cayó sobre él y su cabeza cayó sobre un tiesto.

"Lo amo. Por favor..." fue lo que sus labios parecieron decir antes de que todo ocurriese.

Los gritos se hicieron aún más fuerte, cosa que ni creía ni lograba comprender del todo.

Quise creer, por un momento, que su mensaje hablaba del futuro. Que me pedía ayuda. Que quería que lo salvase.

Pero no lo hice.

"Rivaille... estás llorando"

No lo hice y con ello, me perdí a mi también.

* * *

"¡Rivaille! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!" Ese cerdo murió.

"¡D-detente!" Ese también

"¡Se supone que eres el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! ¡¿Por qué nos estás haciendo esto ahora?!" Es también.

'¿De la humanidad?' Pff. Si esa persona no merecía vivir, ¿creen que ustedes si?

De entre todos, esa persona fue la que más derecho tenía a disfrutar de aquello que ganó y por lo cual peleó hasta desfallecer, una y otra vez.

¿Creen que ustedes, cerdos inmundos, merecen disfrutar de una paz por la cual no levantaron siquiera uno de sus asquerosos y mugrientos dedos?

No. La obvia respuesta es no.

Me encargaré de recordárselos una vez nos re encontremos en el infierno.

* * *

"Rivaille, déjalo ir, ya han pasado 20 años desde que ocurrió 'aquello'. Tienes que continuar con tu vida"

Hoy fui a visitar a la memoria de esa persona. Seguía sin aparecer. Seguía sin encontrarlo.

¿En dónde se encontrará?

"Rivaille, tienes que- ¡e-espera! ¿qué estás-?"

Ahh... es verdad. Aún no he buscado allí.

Si desaparezco como él, puede que llegue a dónde él llegó. Será más fácil de ubicar así, esa persona.

"Espérame. Te voy a encontrar pronto"

Espera un poco más por mi.

"... No tenían que acabar de la misma manera, ustedes dos."

* * *

Ahora recuerdo mejor.

Recuerdo como han pasado los años y yo aún no consigo encontrarte. ¿Por qué no te puedo encontrar?

"Rivaille, hay un alumno nuevo en tu clase ¿podrías hacerte cargo de él a partir de ahora?"

"Está bien, supongo"

No sabía cuál vez era esta. Escritor. Cantante. Noble. Modelo.

Asesino.

He probado muchas veces distintas, de muchas maneras distintas para poder encontrarte pero ninguna ha resultado.

"¡M-muchas gracias por aceptarme aquí, director!"

"Ahaha~ no ha sido problema en lo absoluto. Tu profesor guía ya debería estar por llegar"

Es verdad, ahora soy un simple profesor. Pensé que esta vez y con esta forma podría encontrarte más fácilmente. ¿Por qué no he podido?

¿En dónde estás?

"¡Adelante! ¡Oh! Profesor Rivaille que bueno que llega"

Entré a la habitación y un joven realizaba una profunda reverencia. ¿Quién...?

"¡M-mi nombre es EREN JAEGER! ¡Por favor cuide de mi a partir de aho-! ¿Eh? ¿Rivaille?"

De manera lenta, con cuidado, el chico delante mío levantó su cuerpo y su cabeza.

Su cuerpo. Su piel. Su cara y sus ojos.

Todo era igual. ¿... Todo?

"... ¿Hei... chou?"

Todo.

"¿Uh? ¿Acaso se conocen de antes, Eren, profesor Rivaille?"

Esa persona no respondió. Esa persona se puso a llorar, el idiota.

Mi idiota. Mío.

Eren...

"... Te encontré"

* * *

Alma de Hibary: ¡Mi cuerpo! -mira su cuerpo tirado en un charco de sangre- no de nuevo T-T

Hikaru: ¡Maldita irresponsable! o_ó

_¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado? :D_

_* Quiero destacar el hecho de que tenía pensada esta historia COMO UN ONE-SHOT_

_... Pero a Soulxphantom (Soulxphantom-sama~ ) le gustó y quiso conti._

_¡Y si ella quiere conti, pues conti le doy! :D!_

_Pero aún no estoy muy segura ._.!_

Hibary: ¿Crees que nos vaya bien en este fandom? -ya repuesta y viva(?)-

Hikaru: ¡Qué sabré yo! -se encoje de hombros-

_Necesito de su cooperación, gente, así que si consideran que esta historia NECESITA CONTINUARSE pos la continúo._

_Si no hay respuesta la dejo aquí bien bonita y bellaca :)_

_Gracias a todos por su colaboración, espero nos llevemos bien aquí en el fandom *bows*_


End file.
